1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for storing an article such as selective lengths of a cord for effectively reducing the length thereof while permitting lengthening of the cord when desired. In addition, the holder may be used to store an umbrella.
2. Description of Background Art
Holders for retaining and storing electrical cords are disclosed in a number of prior art patents. The devices include a groove or slot for engaging the cord adjacent to a corner of a holder.